Mars Aloysius
Mars Aloysius is a swordsman and mage who's skill and abilities have reached the status of legends. He is the only person to have been able to collect and wield the fabled 13 Banes of Destruction '''without dying from overuse. Stories of his feats spam from defeating demons, killing monsters, all the way to battling dragons with a sword alone, although it is not known whether there is any truth to these exploits. He is also blood brothers with Axle Strider, a Booster Mage who's strength could match Mars himself. Appearance 187.jpg|Mars after recovering from his wounds BIH.png|Mars's scarred face 83D.png|Mars as a young man Mars Aloysius is an adult male in his early forties, he has long dark crimson hair that reaches his lower back and is very tall. He possesses extremely robust muscles and a carry's several large swords that are not stored in his pocket dimension for later use. During his younger years, Mars had short-long pointy hair wore jewelry such as earrings and necklace. The necklace and jewelry that he wears all contain gems with a shade of red to them, since red is his favorite color. His basic attire consists of some form of armor, but during his youth, he consecutively wore tank tops. Years later, Mars would sport a permanent scar over his left eye and cheek that he received when he battled a Wizard Saint to the death. From that point on, he would sport several types of masks and armor sets to conceal his scars from other people. This response was his way of avoiding his opponents from feeling sympathy for his injuries and to hide any signs of weakness. Personality Mars Aloysius is a very serious and passionate man who finds no greater pleasure than using his swords. Mars always prefers to do things alone, proving to himself that he does not need the help of others to win battles, a way of demonstrating that he is extremely powerful and skillful. Mars prides himself on his swordsmanship, believing that he is without equal in this world, always looking to challenge opponents that he deems worth his time to battle. During his adolescent years however, he was extraordinarily cocky and overconfident boy who loved to live life fast and furious. In the old days, he believed that weaklings and defeated foes only deserved death, a belief that governed his mind during every battle he participated in, which would ultimately drive him to murder every enemy and adversary he faces in battle, laughing about it one minute later. Deep down though, he carried a tremendous amount of pain and hate that was born from his mother's death at the hands of his father. A hate that was directed to those who would abuse their power against those weaker than themselves, to those who would make others suffer. His only outlet was constant battle and manslaughter as a teen. It wasn't until he met his mentor that he learned to control and channel his immense anger, teaching Mars intense discipline and restraint, destroying his violent ways in battle. Relationships Zenos Mars viewed Zenos as a father and mentor, finding encouragement and strength in his teachings of the way of magic and swordplay. Being apprenticed to him at the age of 16, History A Mothers Love and a Father's Evil Before he was born, Mars's father was a drunk, violent man who would constantly beat and abuse his wife. During her 10 month pregnancy, Mars's father almost beats her to death, landing her in the hospital and under close surveillance for her personal protection. Two months later, Mars is born, his mother secretly leaves the hospital in order to take her son to a place where she can raise him without her husband finding them. They both move to a town in the far north, where no one knows who they are. At the age of ten, Mars begins to work in the fields in order to help support his mother, as they were currently living in the poor district of town. His mother had fallen very ill several months earlier, so he was saving up money in order to purchase medicine. After finally having enough money to buy medicine for his sick mother, he races to the pharmacy to purchase the medication to treat his mother's illness. When Mars arrives to his home, he notices that the door was broken in, signs of a burglary. He rushes in to see if his mother is alright, but to his absolute horror and dismay, he finds his mother dead on the cold stone floor. Witnessing his mother's dead corpse, simply lying there, lifeless, causes Mars to breakdown in tears, cursing and ruing the man that took his mothers life. All of the anger, the hatred, and loathing causes the dormant magic potential inside him to awaken in the form of a magical sword. Mars takes the sword and vows to kill the man responsible for committing such an atrocious act. After burying his mother in a field of flowers, he sets forth to look for the murderer, believing that the man is still in town. Rushing all around town, looking for clues in regards to any newcomers to town, since the town was small enough to recognize any outsiders simply by looking at them. After what seemed like hours, he receives a tip from an escort woman by the local brothel that an outsider was seen at the local motel covered in what seemed like blood. After making his way to the motel, he conversing with the front desk attendant, regarding any new arrivals, to which the attendant responds with yes, giving him the room number and direction. Making his way to the room, he cuts his way through the door only to find an unfamiliar man with bright red hair, such like his own. The man begins to insult Mars by calling him the "bastard child of a whore mother," ultimately revealing that he is his father, and that his mother stole more than 120,000 jewels from him 10 years ago, in a sad attempt to raise Mars without ever learning of his fathers identity, her way of preventing him from becoming a man like his father. He went so far as to tell him that he used to beat her every day, and used the money she received from her multiple jobs for more alcohol, even having the audacity to tell Mars that he'd almost beat her to death several times. The anger and hatred that he felt in being related to this monster was only out-weighed by the colossal thirst for vengeance, as if an invisible force drove him, he drove his sword through his chest, putting an end to this monster's life. Looking at his cold, dead face, Mars's incredible hatred was still strongly lit in his heart, he thought that with his death, he'd find some form of closure for his mothers death, but instead found quite the opposite. He was even more furious than before, not because he felt unsatisfied with murdering him, but because he still felt empty inside, not being satiated with his blood alone being spilled in the same manner as his mother. Finally resolving the murder of his mother, Mars begins to wander the land, looking for a way to free himself of the curse of hate that binds his heart, looking to find a new purpose for his life. 4 Sword Showdown 6 years later, Mars becomes a soldier in the royal army of Ishagar, having spent the last several years practicing and perfecting his art in swordsmanship and the magic arts, he is tasked in the extermination a rebellion force in the capital city's outskirts. Making his way to the country's border, he is faced with an entire brigade of soldiers numbering to more than 80 in number. With a burst of speed, he lunges his way to the group of rebels only to find a stranger cloaked in green armor with a red scarf. This mysterious knight was able to completely overpower Mars, a feat that completely caught him by surprise, since his combat prowess was unmatched in the royal army. The stranger commented on how sloppy his mastery of the sword was, that something deep inside of him was causing to be sloppy when it came to holding a blade. Mars passes out from his injuries and later awakens in the infirmary, curious on the identity of the adversary who defeated him in a duel. He rushes to the command office in order to collect information regarding his assailant only to intercepted by one of the royal guards, telling him that it was the rogue swordsman '''Zenos the Demon Blade '''who had defeated him and rushed him to the infirmary for treatment. Once a warrior thought to be an urban myth started by dying swordsmen on the battlefield. The legend states that during times of war, a warrior clad in green armor would take part in these harsh battles in the hopes of preventing the loss of life of either side, going so far as to saying that he was the guardian of the battlefields of war, a warrior of legendary skill that could cease the progress of war with a single swing of his sword and cut the very heavens themselves. Interested in the level of skill that this "supposed" warrior had was enough for him to go challenge him to duel. Before he could leave, his superiors wanted him to eliminate Zenos, to Mars's disdain. Screaming out loud, he declines the order and decides to hunt down Zenos on his own accord, without the permission from the royal guardians. This upsets them, causing the three guards to judge him guilty of treason, and decide to punish him with death, thus they begin to battle Mars throughout the castle and kingdom. Each guardian possessing the fighting abilities of an S-Rank mage, making the battle extremely one-sided for even Mars to handle. Mars summons his magical sword and prepares to for the worst to occur, but bravely still stands face-to-face with the enemies in front of him. Each of them launch a volley of magical attacks that Mars can barely block or dodge against, forcing him to move outside of the city for breathing space. From there, he works his way to surprise his opponents only to have himself being set up by a trap deployed by the three of them. Mars is paralyzed in a magic circle made by the royal guards, and while immobilized, the three of them create a devastating destruction spell over Mars's head. It launches, and strikes Mars head-on for maximum effect. Dodging at the very last second, Mars escapes with his life but not unscathed from the attack. Exhausted and severely injured, Mars tries to hold his ground against the 3 guardians who have yet to receive any damage from Mars. The guardians compliment him for having survived this long, especially since he faced all three of them at the same time, they offer him one last chance to swear his allegiance back to the royal army, and continue his duty to by killing Zenos. In response, Mars spits at their direction, replying that real men take care of their own business instead of sending others to do it for them. Annoyed , the guardians blast him with a destruction spell, causing him to hang on the ledge of a cliff, they express a sense of disappointment in Mars's defiance. With nothing left to talk about, they blow-off Mars's right hand causing him to fall to his death, and without taking any chances, all three of them launch the most powerful destruction spell that they possess at the cliffs bottom, causing an enormous explosion, ensuring no possibility of him surviving. Disciple of The Sword Through sheer luck or will, Mars used all the magic at his disposal in order to create a shield powerful enough to block most of the damage. The blast and sheer force of the wave scarred the entire left side of his face, leaving him partially blind. Struggling to survive, he crawls through the ruble and debris only to begin to lose consciousness and lose vast amounts of blood. When all seemed lost, a blurred figure arrives shortly before he passes out. When he regains consciousnesses, he awakens in a cavern, being greeted by Zenos. Mars asks why Zenos bothered to rescue him from the battle with the guardians, seing no point in helping a person who once tried to claim his life. Zenos replies with explaining that Mars was to young to die, that the potential inside of him was too great to be allowed to die with him. The green knight asks what drives Mars to continue living, he responds with saying that it is great hate that fuels his actions. His disdain over life and the inner rage that has been burning ever since his mother's death, caused him to sever all ties with people and his emotions. Zenos then proposes that he can help him reconnect with his humanity and emotions if Mars is willing to allow him to mentor him in the way of the sword, since his skill is pitiful when Mars is fueled by his rage alone. Mars was going to decline until he remembered the horrible beating that three simple guards gave to him and the fact that Zenos defeated him with relative ease. In the end, Mars accepts his offer and vows to surpass both Zenos and the royal guardians, and become the strongest warrior that the world has ever seen. Before they can begin training, Zenos offers to give Mars a prosthetic hand in order to compensate for his missing hand. He accepts, thus forging an iron hand infused with magical properties. They wait 3 days in order for Mars to heal his wounds, and on the fourth day the training regime begins. Zenos hands Mars a brand new set of clothes especially designed for training with swords, due to his old clothes being completely destroyed from his battle. Zenos begins their training by teaching him how to use Requip Magic, a spell that would should prove very beneficial on the account of him enjoying the use of swords and other bladed weapons. Zenos requests that Mars tell him when he first started using magic, and what spells he knows. He tells him that it was 6 years ago, back when his mother died, he created a sword comprised of magic in order to kill his father. His mentor begins to hypothesize that his emotions, although the source of his strength, is also the source of his greatest weakness. That the only way he can grow stronger is to let go of all the negative emotions that is gripping his heart. Mars dismisses this theory, accepting that his great rage has saved his life countless time in the past, Zenos counters by explaining that, although powerful, rage is the most unstable emotion in the human mind, as it causes the person to become irrational and uncontrollable in a battle, transforming a strong, strategic warrior into a reckless, careless, street brawler. Zenos finally decides that, if Mars is to become stronger, he must learn to let go of the past along with the pain and anger that accompany it. He plans to take Mars back to the origin of his suffering, to his hometown, where his mother died and his sense of humanity faded into oblivion. The Long Road Home The journey to his hometown would be a very long one, this pilgrimage would take 6 months to accomplish, Zenos promises to train Mars along the way and show him the proper use of a sword. Before they leave, Zenos makes a quick trip to an old friend, the only blacksmith that he trusts to forge and maintain his swords, the mythical blacksmith Koma Black He asks Koma to forge Mars a new sword, since his old one was incinerated during the explosion that almost killed him. He hands him a sword of magnificent design that was prepared a day ago, just for this occasion. The blade was forged to march his old sword in terms of size and design, in order for him to become unhindered in battle. With everything that they need, they head out and set course to Mars's old town, Zenos resolved with helping Mars become the best man he can be. Magic and Abilities Equipment Mars possesses more than 1,000 sets of armors and weapons for many different purposes. Armor '''Lightning Guardian Armor (雷保護者の鎧 Raihogo-sha no yoroi ): The lightning guardian armor is a set of multi-piece equipment that has a silver tint color and yellow markings running across the helmet and shoulder guards, it also sports a red cape. This special set of armor bestows him the ability to control and manipulate the lightning and electricity. While wearing this armor, all of his attacks become electrically charged along with his speed and attack increasing. * Lightning Speed: While wearing this armor, Mars is capable of moving at the speed of lightning (roughly 224,000 mph) and strike at his opponents with blinding speed and lethal electrical discharges. * Lightning Aura: Mars can shroud himself in an electrical aura that is capable of electrocuting anyone who touches the surface of his body. He can also boost the sharpness and cutting power of his weapons by infusing them with lightning. * Lightning Heaven Ripper '(雷天リッパー Kaminari ten rippā): Mars summons a massive tower of lightning, that rips through the sky, hurdling itself to the target. * '''Lightning Bringer: Raijū The Storm Beast '(ライトニングブリンガー：雷獣ザ・ストームビーストRaitoninguburingā: Raijū za sutōmubīsuto): Mars summons a lightning beast of magnificent proportions that is completely composed of pure, unrestrained lightning. A mere touch could turn any unfortunate soul into ash, the beast itself is under the complete control of Mars, and if need be, is capable of absorbing it to drastically increase his abilities. 'Phoenix Slayer Armor '(フェニックス特効の鎧 Fenikkusu tokkō no yoroi): An extremely rare set of armor even by magic standards, this armor was created with the ashes of a phoenix being infused into a beautiful set of armor through the process of alchemy. The armor's color consist ofIt bestows Mars with all the abilities that a phoenix possesses and then some. While sporting this armor, his body becomes shrouded in living flames that obey his every command and is granted powers that allow him to slay a phoenix, negating their healing abilities. * '''Fire Manipulation: Mars, while wearing this armor, is gifted with the power to control and manipulate all forms of flames as if they were a part of his body. * Fire Resistance: With the power to control the flames of a phoenix, Mars is incapable of being burned by both natural and magical flames. * Immense Defense: * Flight: By creating phoenix wings completely composed of fire, Mars is able to levitate and even fly at tremendous speeds through the sky. * Regeneration: Just like a phoenix, he is blessed with the legendary healing power that makes all phoenixes immortal. By converting his Ethernano into fire, a bright green flame envelops his body and completely heals all of his injuries, including missing limbs. 'Anti-Magic Armor '(アンチマジックアーマー Anchimajikkuāmā): Trivia * Ironically, Mars, being his first name, was the Roman god of war, while his last name, Aloysius, is German for "fame and war." His name literally translates to "God of war and fame."